Frozen In Fear - Modern AU
by Kkzz10
Summary: Anna Christians is accepted into the prestigious Arendelle High School. There she meets Elsa Winters, A mysterious girl with a dark story. Will Anna be able to help Elsa open up, or will she cause Elsa to shut everyone out for good? (Elsanna in later chapters, NOT ICEST) (Self harm, Anxiety) *Trigger Warning**
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :) I am just going to let everyone know that this is my first time ever writing anything. Thus I am open to reviews and advice.**

**I have a Tumblr, my name is lovethawsourfrozenhearts look me up and follow if you want to :) I know it is a long name so on here you can just call me Krizzy :)**

**Anyways, Enjoy! **

**Chapter 1- Let Me Go**

* * *

"Arendelle is the most prestigious school in all the land! Kristoff, I got in!" Anna screamed eagerly, pumping her fists in the air.

"You did? Anna that's great!" The large blonde beamed while picking the small redhead up by the waist and spinning her around before setting her down gently.

"I told you so! You are the best pianist ever, who wouldn't let YOU into their fancy high school?" Kristoff inquired giving the redhead his best smile

"That is sweet Kristoff, but you are still not getting my chocolate bar." Anna replied matter- of- factly

"That is why you are not getting a hug when you leave!" Kristoff stated giving Anna a "hurt" look

Anna squinted her turquoise eyes and brought her face into a mocking glare at his comment. Choosing not to respond she walked back into the condo to tell her parents with Kristoff following behind. The inside of the condo was extremely bright. Large windows allowed the room to be lit up by the sun's rays. The furniture was all white, the floor was halfway covered by bright green decorative rug and the walls were all painted a different color that accented the green in the room. Hanging from the ceiling was a silver chandelier. Anna had always loved that her mother was an interior designer.

"Mama! Papa!" she walked into the kitchen and stood by the counter clutching the envelope that held the exciting news. Just before she was about to call them again a petite woman with lavender eyes and dark brown hair pulled tightly in a bun walked in.

"Hello Kristoff. What do you need Anna?"

"Wheres papa?" Anna asked

"Did you forget your father left for his camping trip this morning?"

The redhead smacked herself in the forehead.. "Oh,yeah!I forgot about that.. well anyways I have good news! At least I think it is good news.. It is good news to me, but it might not be to some people, but it is good news for people who know what the news is. To me personally it is good news, bu-"

"ANNA!" Kristoff and Anna's mother yelled in unison

"I am ranting again?" Anna cringed

"Yes. So the good news?"

"Oh. right. I got accepted! To Arendelle!" Anna squealed, doing a dance

The small woman laughed and pulled Anna into a hug.. "That is wonderful! I knew you could do it! I am so proud of you."

The redhead looked up into lavender eyes that glistened with tears and smiled.

"Thank you mama. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie.. So, when do you have to leave?"

The freckled redhead looked at her mother guiltily.

"Ah, um, tomorrow?.. heh heh"

"What?!"

* * *

The next morning Anna woke up early, packed, showered, tied the lion's mane she called hair into two loose braids, and put on her favorite outfit; A skin tight green T-shirt, white skinny jeans, a gray sweater that hugged her figure, and gray vans. Afterwards she plopped down on her bed and grabbed her phone to text Kristoff.

**7:10 a.m. **

**Hey reindeer lover! :)**

**7:10 a.m.**

**Hey freckles, you actually woke up early? **

**7:11 a.m. **

**Duh. I have to get mentally prepared to go to this far away land! O.O**

**7:12 a.m. **

**Oh whatever! Anyways I am on my way. Be there in like.. 10.**

**7:12 a.m.**

**oky doky sir :D**

After Kristoff arrived everyone sat at in silence at the table.

Anna's mother spoke up first

"So.. What would you guys like to eat before we head out? Anna? Kristoff? Any Ideas?"

"Ummmmm how about your famous Mrs. Christians pancakes?" Kristoff asked with a smile

"Anna would you like that?" her mother asked

"I would love that!"

After eating chocolate chip pancakes and packing Anna's luggage in the trunk, Anna, Kristoff, and Anna's mother and left the house, and made their way to Arendelle.

* * *

The car ride had been excruciatingly long for the young redhead. Her fidgeting and non-stop talking nearly drove her mother and bestfriend mad. After about 20 minutes the two drowned her out in hope of getting her to be quiet.

2 hours later the car made it's way onto the campus grounds. The three admired the large building, noting the large pillars that stood on each side an equally large gate doors, which led it's way to the entrance of the school. The campus was surrounded by green freshly cut grass which many students seemed to enjoy hanging out on. On the right side on the grounds a set of buildings sat, Anna made sure to take note to check the buildings out. On the left of the building students were either dragging their luggage on the sidewalks which led to the front entrance, or searching for their dorm.

The black car soon came to a stop in a parking space near the entrance, Anna jumped out, opened Kristoff's door and nearly yanked him from the car in an attempt to get him out faster.

"Kristoff get out! Hurry! Hurry! Look at this place, it is HUGE! Oh my gods look at the dorms! Agh! I can't believe I am going to be studying here! The redhead's eyes suddenly widened, her hands flying to her cheeks. Ohhhhh gosh, dorms! I am gonna be sharing a room with someone.. what if they don't like me?! What if they don't like people with freckles?! What am I going to do?!"

This got an eye roll from the blonde.

"Calm down feisty pants. They will like you, everyone likes you. And by everyone, I mean EVERYONE."

Kristoff looked over two where Anna was standing and noticed she had disappeared. He looked around and realized the redhead's excitement had already lead her away from the conversation that was previously being held to a patch of purple flowers.

On the other side of the car Anna's mother watched her daughter run around smiling like a child in a candy store, and laughed when Anna sneezed after smelling a flower. Eventually she took a break from watching Anna's childlike curiosity and made her way to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

Smirking she put her hands on her hips and looked towards Kristoff.

"Kristoff B'Jorgman, are you going to let such a fragile woman as myself carry all of this luggage?"

His shoulders slumped, he responded with a groan and reluctantly walked over to the luggage and pulled the bags over his shoulders. He turned to Anna and gave her a stern look.

"Anna! Quit running around! C'mon we have to go get you checked in!"

Anna blew a raspberry at the blonde.

"Yes sir. What are you my father?" The teasing redhead chuckled

"Oh hush up Anna." Kristoff squinted his eyes giving her a mocking look, and began to walk to the entrance.

* * *

The three made their way inside and immediately took in the interior. Marble floors, Intricate paintings on the white walls, and expensive detailed furniture proved to be the too much for the young redhead, and while Anna's mother and Kristoff kept walking toward the check in desk not noticing the missing red head, Anna stood at the the entrance gawking at the large room.. until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she saw a towering man with dark eyes, and black hair that was slicked back, dressed in a fancy suit standing over her giving her a look of annoyance. Behind him stood a girl who looked her age and a boy who looked like the man, but with blue eyes and black hair that was not slicked back. Anna noticed the girl had the most beautiful platinum blonde hair she had ever seen and took a moment to admire her ice blue eyes and flawless skin for a moment before being pulled out of her trance by the man clearing his throat.

"Would you move?" the man asked in a rude manner, sending Anna a glare.

"Me and my _family _have to get to the check in area and you are in the way."

Anna nervously wrung her hands in front of her chest and stepped out of the way

"S-Sorry um sir.."

"Whatever. Elsa! Olaf! Lets go. NOW." the man barked.

The platinum blonde named Elsa grabbed Olaf's arm in one of her hands and she carried the luggage in the other and hastily caught up with the man.

Anna stared as they walked away daydreaming about the girl.

"I wonder if I have any classes with her?"

Anna's mother walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her daydream.

"Um Anna? Don't forget you need to check in.."

Anna's eyes widened

"Oh yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

**So this may seem rushed, it will get better I promise.  
I hope you enjoyed this.. I am new to this so reviews are wonderful :) Please forgive grammatical errors, I will try to get better at that haha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello :) Here is your next chapter, Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Heart of Ice**

_Protect_

"ELSA! c'mere I wanna to talk to you! I won't hurt you!"

_Conceal_

"Olaf stay here, I will be right back. Do not make any noise, I will only be a second"

_Don't feel_

"Elsa don't leave, he is going to hurt you. He is lying, he will hurt you!"

_Don't let it show_

"Olaf just stay here. I will calm him down. Don't worry about me."

_Protect_

"ELSA! Did you hear me?! Get yer ass in here!

**BANG **

The sound of a fist hitting the table echoed throughout the house.

"I'm sorry Olaf"

With a click Elsa turned the doorknob and stepped out of the room leaving her twin in tears, and walked down the dark, narrow hallway that led into a room dimly lit by the t.v. She stood with the best posture an 11 year old could manage in front of the intoxicated man.

"I am here father, what do you need?" The platinum blonde tried her best not to let her voice shake.

"Elsaaa lemme tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a man who worked at huge company as an important executive. One day the man got fired because he had to leave a big meeting, as if that wasn't bad enough, he had to leave because his wife died. The man was left with two shitty kids who just always seemed to disappoint their daddy. The girl disappointed her daddy most because she had this uncanny resemblance to his dead wife. Elsa I am sure you realize what this is about hun. I also hope you realize that this is allllll yer fault. You know what happens to people who do the wrong thing? Do you? DO YOU ELSA?!

The man was now holding Elsa's shoulders tightly, and shaking her.

"Yes sir I do, I'm sorry father." The young girl whispered. She closed her eyes so as to not let any tears escape.

_Wrong move_

**SMACK**

* * *

"Elsa wake up! Today is the day!" An eager Olaf jumped on Elsa in an attempt to awaken her from her slumber.

Elsa shifted on to her side causing her bother to fall on the floor

"Hnnggg, day for what exactly?" Asked the groggy platinum blonde

"School silly! Hurry up and get ready so we can go!" Olaf stood up and pulled the warm covers off of Elsa to make a point then strutted to the next room.

Elsa sat up, rubbed her eyes, then stretched. Afterward she swung her legs over the side of her bed and jumped to a standing position, taking in the feeling of the cold hardwood flooring. She walked to her dresser and grabbed the clothes she had set out the night before: A blue tanktop, a white sweater, black skinny jeans, and blue and white low top converse. After slipping on her clothes she ran her fingers through her messy hair and walked to the bathroom. There she reached under the cabinet and grabbed a brush, two hair bows, bobby pins, and her favorite Garnier Fructis hairspray. She brushed through the tangled platinum locks before tying her hair into a single braid, she then loosely brushed back her bangs and sprayed the hairspray into her hair to make it hold. As soon as she finished Olaf walked in.

"Hey Elsa.. um theres something I forgot to tell you"

Elsa's brow furrowed as she looked at her twin.

"What is it Olaf?"

Olaf fidgeted with the string on his black hoodie and look away.

"Father is coming to get us.. He is taking us to the school."

Elsa's eyes grew wide with shock, she put the brush that was in her hand on the counter. Her wrists began to itch and she fought the urge to scratch them as she looked away from her brother's sad expression.

"Everything will be fine.. He's changed remember!" Elsa said with a small smile

Elsa wasn't sure whether she was reassuring herself or Olaf.

* * *

The drive to the school had been quiet. The twins never made eye contact with their father in hope they didn't cross any boundaries.

Once they arrived the man parked the car, opened the trunk and sent Elsa to grab the luggage. No one dared to argue against this decision. Elsa grabbed the luggage and followed behind her father. Olaf looked at her with a sorrowful expression. The twins knew the man they called father still had a burning hatred for Elsa. Even so Elsa gave Olaf a reassuring smile. She hated to see him upset.

As soon as they stepped in the entrance of the school, Elsa noticed three things: first, the luxurious lobby. Second, her fathers expression changing from cold, to cold with a hint of annoyance. The last thing she noticed was where his annoyance was directed towards. A beautiful girl with red hair and turquoise eyes standing in the way of her father. The look on her fathers face struck fear into the platinum blondes core. The fear melted away when she heard the redhead's voice. It was like music to her ears. For a moment all the pain she had ever felt vanished.. that is until she was pulled back to reality by her fathers booming voice barking at them to go. Even so, she was relieved her father showed mercy towards the girl. She also knew she wanted to hear the redheads voice again. 

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! **

**Reviews and tips are appreciated. **

**I will try to update this story every week. Though I am not sure which day of the week so... yeah :3  
**

**Until next time beautiful readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - And Then There Were Two**

"Finally! That's everything." Anna said with a huff after dropping the last piece of luggage on the freshly polished hardwood floor.

Checking in and getting schedules had been a breeze for the three, and in a mere 10 minutes they had made their way to the dorms. By then the reality that Anna was going to be living here for the next three years hit home. Now who it was that started crying first was an unanswered question. After what seemed like forever, Mrs. Christians gained her composure and finally spoke.

"Anna, keep your grades up. Don't talk to strangers. Um, keep your room clean. Eat healthy."

"Mama I'll miss you too" Anna replied with a gentle hug. After a moment the redhead pulled back and looked at her mother's tear soaked face smiling.

"I will call and visit as much as possible, I promise. Besides, who else is going to listen to my non-stop rambling?" Anna stated raising an eyebrow.

After a moment the two began laugh knowing the truth of that question all too well. Finally Anna looked over at her best friend who was standing awkwardly and looking around the room trying to avoid the conversation that was being held between the redhead and her mother. Anna extended her arm towards the large blonde gesturing him towards her.

"Oh Kristoff, get over here. You are my best friend, I won't see you for who knows how long! You better not ignore me if you a find girlfriend like you did in 7th grade." she said with a smirk.

"The same goes for you! I saw you looking at that hot chick in the lobby-"

"KRISTOFF!"

"What?! It's true!"

Anna's mother finally chimed in with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face.

"Bjorgman. If you keep it up I will tell your mother about the reindeer incident."

And with that Kristoff awkwardly hugged Anna and quickly left the room trying to avoid the disaster that would await him if he continued to bother Anna.

Anna then turned back towards her mother.

"I love you mama"

"I love too Anna."

And not a moment too soon a light knocking on the door interrupted what would have potentially been another crying fest.

The first thing Anna noticed when the mysterious knocker poked her head through the open door was the familiar platinum blonde hair. The stunning blue eyes were next, and it took Anna a moment to realize the girl had said something.

"Um h-hello?" The mysterious girl shifted uncomfortably

"Huh? What'd you say?" Anna asked mentally facepalming herself.

_Nice job Christians way to make a first impression!_

"I said, or r-rather asked if you were Anna Christians"

"That is me, why do you ask?"

"My name is Elsa Winters, I will be your roommate." Elsa looked over to Anna's mother and extended her pale hand.

"Elsa Winters. Might you be Anna's mother?"

"Oh yes! You can call me Elizabeth or Mrs. Christians.. whatever you prefer" Elizabeth replied shaking the platinum blondes hand.

"Anna, I am going to go now, Kristoff and I have a long drive ahead of us."

Anna peeled her eyes away from Elsa to look at her mother and sighed

"I'll see you whenever the next school holiday is. Tell dad to call me when he gets home."

"Okay sweetie, bye. Be good!"

And with that Mrs. Christians left leaving Elsa, Olaf, and Anna alone.

* * *

"So.. who's this?" Anna nudged her head towards the tall black haired boy

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" Olaf replied pulling the stunned redhead into his arms.

Anna laughed

"What a coincidence! I like warm hugs also!"

Olaf's eyeslit up and he smiled then let go of the considerably smaller redhead

"Well I need to go find my dorm buddy and give him a warm hug too, so I'll leave you two alone. See you later Elsa!"

"Olaf be careful. Meet me by the courtyard at dinner."

"Will do sis!"

Olaf walked out and shut the door leaving Anna and Elsa alone.

"Um sorry about my brother, he loves hugging people" The platinum blonde stated tangling her hands together in front of her chest. Her eyes darted around the room in an attempt to avoid looking at the redhead in front of her.

Chuckling, Anna attempted to lighten the platinum blonde's mood "Oh that? Please, I wasn't kidding when I said I loved warm hugs also"

"Oh well that is good.. we may be twins, but I have no idea where his obsession with hugs came from.." Elsa smiled admiring her brothers kookiness.

Anna's turquoise eyes widened and shrieked causing the platinum blonde to jump

"Twins?! Oh that is cool! I wish I had a twin! Or a sibling at all.. mannn we would do all sorts of things together! Oooooh what do you do with Olaf?"

After halfway recovering from the redheads sudden outburst, Elsa realized what Anna had asked. Suddenly her eyes changed and her mind became distant, as if remembering something unpleasant. But as soon as it began, she shifted back to normal.

"Uh n-nothing.. we hang out and stuff.." Elsa muttered

Noticing the change in the blonde, Anna decided to change the subject, but before she could the door opened revealing the rude man she had encountered in the lobby.

"Elsa, go find Olaf and come meet me by the car."

With every word he spoke the blonde seemed to become more and more nervous. After being instructed Elsa hurried out of the room all the while staring at the floor. The rude man followed behind, shutting the door behind him. Anna watched the two leave the room and continued to stare at the closed door long after they were gone. Her brow furrowed, and she bit her lip, lost in thought.

_Oh Elsa, what are you so afraid of?_

* * *

**I am just gonna begin by apologizing for the lack of update last week! I had to deal with prom and a multitude of other things D: I will not make that a habit.  
**  
**I also want to thank everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story, it makes me happy :3  
**  
**I hope I am getting better at this. I am trying to make the chapters longer.  
**  
**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this...**

**Until next time beautiful readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Exam week ugh!**

**Anyways.. Enjoy babes! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Masking Our Fears**

Sunny skies always seemed to cloud over whenever he was around, and today was no exception. His mood was darker than it had been in the morning. Elsa figured it was because of the fact that he was required to bring her and Olaf to the school. Even if they had been living on their own now, she was still required to have a parent present to sign the papers that would allow them to stay at the school. Even so, she still had hope that after he left it would be the last she saw of him.

As Elsa and her father made their way to the boy's dorm she could feel in her very core, his dark eyes watching her every move, emanating hatred with every bone in his body. It took all of her effort not to crumble under his gaze. She had long given up trying to appease him, for he bore a grudge that only the gods could fix. In the end she knew she felt the same about herself, maybe that is what kept her sane.. aside from her brother Olaf, who was currently standing outside of his dorm room talking to someone. At first he didn't notice the two approaching, but when he did, his entire body stiffened up. To Elsa this was nothing new. She knew he was still afraid of his father. So she cleared her throat, played the familiar mantra through her mind, and forced herself to speak.

"Come with us to the car real quick." Elsa commanded, still keeping up an emotionless face.

Olaf turned to his friend and muttered a quick apology then turned and followed behind his sister.

As they approached the car, Elsa and Olaf noticed two things, first: two small boxes wrapped in colorful paper were sitting on top of the car. Second: their father was smiling. Granted it looked forced, but it was still present. He picked up the two presents then turned around to Elsa and handed one to her, then turned to Olaf doing the same. The two gawked at him in shock.. until he shook them out of their trance.

"Go on, open them" he said with the same forced smile

Both Elsa and Olaf eyed him suspiciously, half expecting something to pop out or explode. They began to carefully tear off the colorful wrapping, both gasped in shock, then looked at each other, then back to their father. Elsa was the first to speak up.

"B-but father this.. are you sure you want to give these to _us_?" gesturing her hand between herself and olaf.

"Elsa, who else would I give them to?" Her father questioned with a playful smirk.

"N-no one?.. I guess" Elsa said, completely shocked.

She looked over to Olaf for support, only to realize he was in the same state she was in. The inner turmoil was soon becoming impossible to ignore.

_Maybe he's really changed.._

_Naive girl, he was being cold towards you only moments ago._

_That could have been a facade though!_

_Don't trust him._

_But.. what if he is trying? I need to give him a chance._

_You're a fool to believe him at all._

_Maybe._

Elsa finally pushed her apprehension down and cleared her throat to speak, but before she could manage out one word, she was interrupted by a microphone being pushed toward her face. Then the cameras appeared. Then the voices.

**Click**

"Elsa! How are you going to manage being away from your father for three years?"

**Click**

"Are you ready to take on the responsibility of watching over your brother?"

**Click**

"When you graduate are you going to take over your father's company?"

Elsa's eyes were like saucers, and to say she was surprised was an understatement. She felt herself slowly losing her grip. The sudden attention was too much, but the betrayal was even more painful. For a moment it seemed as though the entire world was mocking her, laughing at her weakness. Everything around her was spinning. Just when it seemed as though she would explode, something changed. The noise stopped. Elsa looked up, smiled, and then politely began to answer everyones questions. Olaf stared at Elsa in complete dismay. Elsa's father simply smiled smugly. after about twenty minutes the questions were finished, the twins said goodbye to their father and walked back the dorm in silence. Elsa still kept up the smile the whole way. Olaf nervously glanced at Elsa every few moments to see if she would change. She didn't.

"Um Elsa?"

"Yes Olaf?" Elsa hummed

"Are you alright? You can talk to me if you want to.."

"I'm fine, why do ask?" Elsa turned around and looked at Olaf with a confused expression

Olaf returned the look

"No reason.. a-are you sure?"

"I am great, don't worry so much about me" The blonde said with a small laugh

Elsa opened the door to her dorm and walked inside, startling her roommate.

"Oh hey, Elsa! You scared me.. I was just unpacking. I didn't go through your stuff or anything, don't get the wrong idea, but I just brought it to your room. I-if you don't mind." The redhead rambled out nervously.

Elsa waved her hand dismissively

"Thank you! I am terribly sorry if it was in the way or anything" Elsa said politely.

Olaf walked in behind Elsa and stood by the door quietly

"So, Anna right? What classes are you taking?"

"I am in the music program, so I am guessing something.. musical?" Anna said with a chuckle

"What about you?"

"Olaf and I are in the music program as well, but I doubled up, so I will be studying Interior design also... I like art"

"ooh! cool! I didn't know that we could double up! I would have joined the fitness program! I heard they have a mountain climbing class" Anna said knowingly

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle

"_You_ know how to climb mountains?"

At this Anna raised an eyebrow and smirked at the blonde

"I could climb mountains better than you!"

Elsa looked at the redhead with a haughty expression

"I'll have you know, I was in gymnastics up until last year. You don't stand a chance."

Elsa pointed her finger at Anna and twirled it in a circle hitting the redheads chest

_Wait.._

When did Anna get so close?

Elsa stared at her hand for a moment then looked up at Anna whose face was still smirking, and pulled her hand back

Anna looked at Elsa with a confused expression

Elsa quickly switched her gaze from Anna to Olaf, who had been silently watching the scene.

"U-um sorry... Well I am going to go get unpacked so um I guess I will see you two at dinner"

"Okay sis, see you later!"

"Later Elsa"

The blonde turned and quickly walked into her room and shut the door

When Olaf was sure Elsa was out of earshot he put on a serious expression and walked towards Anna standing directly in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His head tilted down and he stared directly into Anna's

"I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure, what is it?"

The redhead said suspiciously

"I know you just met Elsa, and I know this is a lot to ask but I also know you are her roommate... so could you please watch over her while? At least as long as you are her roommate?"

Anna stared at Olaf for a moment with an unreadable expression, then smiled

"That's cool with me!"

Olaf returned the smile

"Really? Cool, thanks!"

Olaf took his hand off of her shoulder and turned to walk toward the door

"Well now that is settled, I should get back to my room and get unpacked."

"Okay"

Before Olaf could shut the door Anna stepped forward

"Hey Olaf?"

"Hmm?"

"You really care about your sister don't you?"

Olaf's face lit up with admiration and he quietly laughed

"More than summer"

And with that the start of these three people's stories began.

* * *

**So sorry for the late update! These next few weeks will be super busy, but I will continue writing**

**I don't think I ever truly realized how tough writing is until now.. Beyonce got me through it.**

**I hoped you enjoyed this! I thank everyone who has followed and favorited this, and those who have read the story in general. **

**Until next time beautiful readers! :))**


End file.
